Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-8y - 9}{3y + 8} \times \dfrac{1}{8}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(-8y - 9) \times 1} {(3y + 8) \times 8}$ $r = \dfrac{-8y - 9}{24y + 64}$